Pitcher Face
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Mihashi is more then he leave for others to think and Abe is about to find out what? Song-One Shot. Song: Poker Face by Laby Gaga. Read and Review.


I never know what this guy is think. For now I should know if that is a good thing or not. As the Ace, is something like a campion. But when it comes to something such as real life.

He becomes a fish mouth, jumpy, crybaby, with intellectuals of socializing.

Why do I stay around him is beyond me?

I understand as much as Coach has given me that I must be his friend. But even that must take a toll on someone sooner than later.

Even I am starting to give up on him.

Not as close as the team he had before.

But too only see him as a pitcher and nothing more. Too only see him as a lost cause to ever fit in with others like me.

"Abe?"

I turn to face the coach, who had that look of the devil's daughter.

Giving a loud gulp, for whatever she was about to say.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Have you gotten a text from Mihashi? He didn't show up for the meeting that Shino'oka planned for him and a few others. But, as I said before, didn't show up."

"No, I haven't gotten a text from him or anything."

Weird, normally I at least get a heads ups from Tajima or Izumi.

_**"Strange . . . "**_

I jump for a short moment from hearing the slight anger in her voice.

"But, I will stop by his house before going home."

"Thank you, Abe." She said in bittersweet words, seeing as the glare didn't die down.

Bowing fast and bolted away.

Mihashi! I swear when I get my hands on you! Oh, damn it!

Come on, Takaya, just put all your strength in getting there. Less of a chance of killing him for being . . . him.

Finally. Made it.

Making a fast knock on the door.

"Hello . . . " I called out when no one came to the door right a way.

"Yes?"

It was Mihashi's mom, in the middle of making dinner it look like with the apron, that Mihashi got for her last Christmas. When the guys and me saw him shopping there before.

But anyway, back to this. Don't get sidetrack.

"Oh, Abe-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your son." I started out with. "Our coach said he didn't show up for a meeting and . . . "

"Ren isn't here. He left to hang out with some old friends awhile back. Maybe an hour or so ago."

"Oh, really?"

That little . . .

"I think he and the others are still at that run down lot. Wait a moment here." And rushed inside to do something and came right back.

What would Mihashi be doing down in the slums?

Better move it. The sun is almost down.

"_Naoto, it's heading your way!"_

"_Got it!"_

Pedaling up near the top of the hill. With a few shines of flashlights lit up the area. A handful of shouts reaches my ear. Wood snapping of strong force. Ground shifting of fast pacing feet.

Baseball? At this time of day?

_"Ryotaro don't let him fake you out!"_

_"Aw, shut it, Yumiko, I got this!"_

A hit was sonic loud to the ears, yelling for others to hurry or shouts of anger could be heard.

_"Out!"_

I moved farther up, seeing a small group of kids playing. Dress up store-bought team jerseys, caked with dirt and sweat.

They have played for a while, from the looks of it.

_"Ren, keep it up!"_

That's Hamada, the worst player ever. What was doing here? Wait, he must have been the brainless ape that dragged Mihashi here.

Now I know who to blame.

"_Okay, Hama-kun!"_

He yelled back. Without stuttering!

That is no way . . . Holy . . . it is!

But something was different from this Mihashi then the one I know. There was no shaking. Anything that came out of his mouth, never broke or paused. He face showed what a real Ace would have, then what he would normally do when training with us.

Mihashi is more than he let on others to believe.

_"Ren, be sure Kaye's not left out!"_

_"All right. Kaye, be ready!"_

Why can't you be like this with us?

I thought Tajima was your best bud.

Izumi being along side you, having your back in class when it was too much.

You called Hanai and Sakaeguchi your big brothers.

And me . . .

The only catcher who saw what you could do.

Were we not good enough for you? Is that why?

Anger must have the best of me, when I find myself heading down there. To maybe give that jump blonde a piece of my mind.

But stops short.

Why . . .

I take one more glance at this scene before me. They still haven't seen me yet, which I back up slowly.

Do I really want to chance this? Seeing him for once happy and maybe this will help when we're going against other teams.

Is that a chance I should take?

I move back and rush to my bike. Planing to speak with him tomorrow.

That is, if he even bothers showing up.

Don't get my hopes now then.

That following morning. I had this huge urge to stay in bed. To only that what I saw last night was a bad dream, but I knew it wouldn't be.

"Takaya, come down stairs to eat. Your going to be late!"

"Coming mom!"

This is going to be a long day.

"All right, everyone. Break into small teams and pass the ball around. I want you all to work on pacing each other and distance toss outs. Move out."

And slowly walking away.

_**"Abe."**_

Damn it.

"What do you mean _**Mihashi**_ has found something better?"

"Well in some way, I don't think this team is for him. He wasn't a nervous mess last night. He was, like, himself."

"And again, Mihashi didn't come to practice. You think he's there."

"Maybe."

"C-c-coach Mo-momoe . . . sorry . . . I'm late."

We turn to see walking restive. We know Mihashi. Rushing over to us. Shaking like a leaf. That worn out glove in a death grip.

"Where have you been, Mihashi, training has already start and . . . "

"Sorry . . . I, uh, had something t-t-to do." And treaded over to others to catch up what he missed on practice so far.

"Abe."

"Yes, Coach?"

"Keep an eye on him."

"Any other reason why I shouldn't."

She nodded and went over to the dugouts, to my guess blow off some stream, before taking out on our Ace.

After that, it seemed to be every Thursday of every week.

Mihashi would call into the nurse office and asked to be taken home for some kind of sickness. From the last teacher who saw him, about around the last missing in action he pulled on us.

Any of the other team mates that saw him, would ask to take him there. But he would always say no and keep going. And if he saw me, he would make a bee line for anywhere that I wasn't standing.

About four months in of tracking him, the leaving was becoming more too at least twice of a week.

Always when it was a simple meeting and no practice.

Now he knew something was up or he just picks days he knew when he wasn't needed.

That was until now. A Monday afternoon. The coach was informing us of a warmup game that we would be doing against a big city school. But that's before we head to a game of the said team we would being going against.

And Mihashi was nowhere to be found.

That is when I went to go find him. And I knew where he would be.

Same as always. A night game.

Yet, the air seemed more thick than before.

It wasn't just fun anymore, but it felt like a battle area.

Mihashi starts the pitch.

It will be either be a low slow ball or . . .

Upper right curve ball.

I didn't think that would happen.

But . . . no wait. Come on, remember why you're here, Takaya.

"Mihashi!"

It's now or never.

"I-i-it's n-not like I w-was re-replacing . . . you."

"That's not the point."

Anger low, you have more than enough time for that later.

He didn't say a word, only looking down. Not knowing what to say.

"We have game a coming soon."

He takes a peek at me, for me to go on.

"We'll be heading off to see them in action. You have better be at the train station."

"I-i-'ll be there."

Yet, those words sounded so much like a lie.

"I'll believe it when I see it." And left him there.

Letting him get back to that petty game of his.

Very few of us got to the station early, in hopes to see Mihashi here. But once when the Coach got here, it was time to go. No questions ask.

"Wait up!"

You got lucky this time, Mihashi.

Once on the train, he sat the farthest from everyone. Only having _The Worst Player_ sit by him. Trying to cheer him up.

Hey, don't blame us for thinking you had to be here. You wanted to be Ace, Mihashi, live up to.

"What is up with Mihashi lately?"

"Don't bothering thinking about it Tajima."

"Yeah, but Hanai . . . "

"No really, Tajima. Drop it."

For everyone sense of mind, it's best not to waste words on something that is pointless into looking more into.

During the time of which of the player at the bat who shouldn't be on the team at all. I choose to leave for a breather.

From how this team was playing, there wasn't much to worry about.

Two of them fall for the simplest throws.

For how the sky was looking, it could rain soon, maybe around the fifth ending at the most. Damn, forgot my coat.

"Abe-kun . . . "

I turn to face the last face I wanted to see.

"What?"

"I'm r-r-really so-sorry. I d-d-didn't tell you."

"How about you give me your real reason about why you leave for those night outs?"

**I want to be an Ace. I know that seems to be a dumb or not a full good reason. But to me, Abe-kun, it is.**

**Self-confidence is in the lacking area of my life. I know that now, I am not to be blame for that. But others saw something in me that I believe to be true.**

**So I wanted to go back. Back to the life where I could do anything. Where tears were the sign of joy. When my only real fear was not making it to the next game with my head, up high. **

**That was all easy for you, Abe-kun, because others would never dare pick a fight with you. Your very being reminds me of what I used to be and I want to be once more.**

**But those memories of my old team haunt me. Reason why, I went to see the others. Because not for understanding, but they know who I am.**

**Yet, Abe-kun, no one can every replace what you and others have done for me thus far. And I'm sorry for not taking it with better pride that you won't hurt me like they did.**

**I have trust in all of you, as my team mates, classmates, and friends.**

**Please don't ever think, that when I'm going back to my roots, that I am not leaving you guys behind.**

"If I knew you were going to be a girl about this, I would try harder not to laugh now."

"A-abe-kun!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"You forgive me?"

"There was nothing to be mad about."

We started to head back to the game, just in time to cover before the rain spared. Being able to see most of the game from a dry area.

I could fear eyes on me.

"What?"

"Y-your st-still my c-ca-catcher, right?"

"As long you still pitch for me, then yes."

"Y-y-you wa-want to come . . . to the night . . . game?"

"As long as you show up for the next practice?"

"I-I will!"

I'm starting to slowly understand what the coach and my dad said once. Though, it still leaves my brain in a horrible ache. I push it aside to see that, Mihashi is still the same, but can't find the right way to show it to people. Even more to people who want to be part of this weird little world he made.

I think I have maybe crack the first door open. But I see that there are still some blocks to get through.

Getting to base one is a challenge alone. But to ever get a home run is another.

The End.


End file.
